


Sirius' Story

by michelleaislinn97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michelleaislinn97/pseuds/michelleaislinn97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the Mauraders as children and eventually as adults from Sirius' perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirius' Story

"Is this seat taken?" A boy asked me, motioning to the bench across from mine.

"Nope." I said with a quick smile.

As he sat down a loud farting noise erupted. "Bloody hell!" He jumped. "That wasn't me!"

I started laughing hysterically. "Gotcha!" I yelled at him.

He looked under the cushion and found the muggle trick I had hidden there. He laughed, "What is this?"

"It's called a woopie cushion! Muggles use them as jokes!" I explained to him.

"That's a pretty cool trick! Are you muggle-born?"

"No, I'm pureblood. What about you?"

"Same." He said, "I'm James by the way, James Potter."

"Sirius Black."

"Sirius? That's a funny name." He punned.

"Because I haven't heard that one before." I mumbled, but James seemed to be laughing to hard to hear me.

Suddenly James turned to look at the door, "Hey!" He shouted. I turned and saw a pretty red-head girl stop. She pointed to herself questioning whether he was calling her or not. "Yeah, you! Carrot-head!"

She rolled her eyes and openned the door. "What do you want four eyes?" She asked. I chuckled and she looked at me. "I wouldn't laugh if I were you Shaggy."

I frowned and looked at James. He was staring at her like she was the greatest thing in the entire universe and had just declared her love to him. "That's good, Shaggy. 'Cause of all his..." He trailed off motioning to his hair. He cleared his throat and tried to smooth down his hair, only making it more of a mess, "Hi. I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black."

"That's nice." She turned to leave.

"Wait, what's you name?"

"What's it to you?" She sassed him.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

She glared at me with such digust that I felt myself cringe. "I suppose I don't like irritating boys calling me names, what's your problem Shaggy?"

I had no comeback. James continued to try though, "We're sorry, your hair is brilliant. What's your name?"

She sighed, "Lily. Lily Evans."

"Lily Evans. Well that is... brilliant. Just brilliant." He smiled a crooked grin at her.

"Yes, well as brilliant as it may be I need to go now."

"But, wait, stay for a bit why don't you?" James begged her.

She looked at me, grumpily staring at her from the corner. James kicked me. "Ow!" I looked at him and he motioned for me to say something. "Yes, please stay." I rolled my eyes.

She smiled, "Well as much as I like being where I'm not wanted I've got to meet up with someone. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"Who are you meeting up with?" James asked her. She and I both sighed, hoping he would let it go and that she would leave.

"It's none of your business." She said. She openned the door and a greasy looking boy stood there. "Hi Severus." She said to him.

"Are they giving you a hard time?" He asked her, protectively putting a hand on her arm.

"For your information we were having a polite conversation." James told him, he looked at Lily, "This is who you were going to meet Evans?"

"It's Lily." She corrected him, "And like I said, it's none of your business, Potter."

"Well Evans..."

"Lily."

"...I just don't think he's good enough for you." James stood up and walked towards them. "He doesn't even look like a wizard. He's so greasy. And I think you have a few boogers there," James said a bit cruelly, the boy put his head down.

"You don't get to talk to him like that!" Lily yelled at James, "What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing, it's really just his existence."

"You are a bloody arse James Potter!" Lily screamed at him and started to walk down the hall, "Let's get out of here Severus." She said.

The boy followed her, but James wasn't finished yet, "Are you sure it's Severus? It seems more to me like his name should be Snivellus!"

Lily spun around and ran straight at James in fury, "Anteoculatia!" She screamed pointing her wand at his head. Immediately antlers appeared. I took a step back in surprise. "Cantis!" She screamed again and I began to sing! I couldn't stop myself.

"Carpe Retractum!" James screamed at Lily and a rope pulled her towards us. "I'm not giving up that easy Evans." He whispered in her ear.

This only seemed to make her more furious. "Densaugeo!" Severus shouted and James' teeth began to grow.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled, slightly muffled. "Sardinis Hexagone!" He shouted at Severus who's nose started to drip with sardines.

"Confundo!" Lily yelled at James and slipped out of the rope that had kept her near him. She ran back towards Severus.

"Locomotor Wibbly!" I screamed without a thought. She fell to the floor. Severus ran towards her and my annoyance got the better of me. "Steleus!" I shouted and Severus began to sneeze wildly and uncontrollably.

"Slugulus Eructo!" Lily shouted at me. I felt myself begin to vomit up something slimy and gross. A slug flew out of my mouth and onto James, who was recovering from Lily's Confundus charm.

"Obscuro!" James pointed at Lily and a blindfold covered her eyes. He ran up to her, "Orchideous!" A bouquet of flowers appeared out of his wand. He tore the blindfold off her and pressed the flowers into her hand. Then he kissed her. If Ihadn't been already throwing up slugs I would've been sick.

"Furnunculus!" Severus yelled at James who grew pimples all over his body.

James raised his wand to counter Severus, but he wasn't fast enough.

"Expelliarmus!" Severus screamed. James' wand flew out of his hand and behind Severus. "Alarte Ascendare!" Severus shot James into the air. "Mucus ad Nauseam!" Severus made James sniffle, but his nose dripped. "Ludicorpse!" Nothing happened. "Luvacourse!" Severus tried again. "Damn it." He whispered.

"What's wrong Snivellus? You not study enough? I don't have to study, my dad teaches me all kinds of useful spells because I'm a pureblood. You're muggle born, aren't you?" James tesed.

"No, actually, I'm half-blood-"

"Excuse me?' Lily said.

"Shh, baby the men are talking."James said holding onto Lily.

"Impedimenta!" She yelled blasting him away from her.

"Pilum!" Hair sprouted all over James' body. "Sacrificiaque Pelle!" The fur faded in spots and turned to what oddly resembled cornflakes. "Coniunctivitus!" James' eyes turned red like a rash. He started to scratch them.

"Evans! Why are you doing this?" James asked her, still hanging in the air.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lily shouted and James fell to the floor unmoving. "First of all, don't call me Evans. Second of all, don't make fun of Severus or I ever again. Don't tell me to 'shh' because 'the men are talking' in fact, don't ever tell me to 'shh'! Finally, don't make fun of muggle-borns, or you'll see one take you down again." She smiled sweetly, "Got it?" She turned around and walked away. "Come on Severus, let's go get changed. I expect we'll be arriving soon."

Severus looked at me, "Densa Coma!" He said and my hair seemed to feel heavier. Severus threw James' wand by him and walked away.

I was still vomitting slugs while James lay on the ground unmoving. "James?" I tried to say between slugs. He didn't respond. "Bombarda!" I pointed at the ground and a loud bang went off as some chunks flew out of the floor.

A compartment door openned and a blond boy stepped out. He looked at us. "Wow." He said and chuckled, "Let me help you there. Peter! Can you grab me that book I was reading?" He said into his compartment. A short boy came out and handed him the book. "Now where is it..." The taller boy said, flipping through the book. "Aha! Reparifors!"

James sat up, "Thanks!" He didn't seem to realize that he was still covered in fur and cornflakes and also still had antlers.

"Hold on." The boy turned another few pages. "Episkey!" He tried. James skin cleared up, but h still had antlers. "Sorry, I don't know how to remove them." He admitted.

"Remove what?" James asked.

"Umm." The shorter boy pointed to James' head.

James reached up and touched the antlers in surprise. He turned to look in a cabin window at his reflection. "Ahhh!" He screamed and spun around, knocking his antlers into the wall. He fell down and his glasses fell off his face. "Bloody hell!" He swore.

"I can fix the glasses." The blond boy said. "Oculus Reparo!" The glasses mended. "And you," he pointed at me. "I'm not sure about the slugs but I can do something about that hair if you'd like." He pointed his wand at me. "Episkey!" My hair felt lighter and the slugs stopped.

"Wow, thank you so much!" I told him. "You really helped us out!"

"It's nothing." He said. "I've always wanted to try out some spells."

"What's your name?" James asked from the floor, his antlers making him look ridiculous.

"Remus, Remus Lupin. And this is Peter Pettigrew." He said.

I smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Sirius Black. That's James Potter." I couldn't help but stare at his incredible green eyes. He smiled at me and suddenly I felt like my heart had stopped. I cleared my throat, attempting to regain composure. "You're a bloody brilliant wizard, you know that?"

"Well thank you." He said. "You must've encountered a better one though, to come out looking like that."

"Oh we did!" James said from the corner. "She's beautiful."

Remus snickered slightly. "Perhaps we should continue this discussion inside?" He suggested. I nodded and looked down, realizing neither of us had let go of the other's hand. I smiled as we let go and walked in.

"Wasn't she beautiful Sirius?" James asked me.

I had been too busy staring at Remus to pay attention to James' rambling about Lily, so I simply nodded. "Yep." I said half-heartedly.

James sighed. He still had antlers on his head. "And brilliant. She's just so brilliant. And pretty. So beautiful." James had been talking about her for the last half hour. Peter seemed to belistenning intently and Remus pretended to look interested, but I felt about ready to strangle James. He sat up suddenly. "I HAVE ANTLERS!" He yelled.

We all turned to look at him. "Finally caught on, have you?" Remus asked.

"But- but- Lily will see me like this! That can't happen!" He yelled.

"Mate, she's the one who gave you the antlers. She's already seen them on you." I told him.

"But- but she'll know that I'm not brilliant enough to fix them! She'll think I'm a berk!"

"You are a berk!" I told him.

He threw an article of clothing ta me. "Shut up!"

I caught it. "No! Look, James you can pull it off. Just walk in there like you like the antlers!"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I get it." Remus backed me up. "You've got the kind of attitude of not caring. It gives you this 'cool' vibe. You could act like you can pull off antlers. Act like you like them and that they're there on purpose."

"Hmm. Interesting idea. Do you really think that'll work?" James asked.

"Depends." I said. "How good are you at acting?"


End file.
